The Haunting Ballad
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Strangers in the Night Contest Entry by Hauntingmaggie81 Movie Title: Tales from the Darkside


**"****Strangers in the Night" Writing contest hosted by **

**Movie title:**** Tales from the Darkside**

**Story title:**** The Haunting Ballad**

**Penname:** Hauntingmaggie81

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**_Note: This is an English translation from Spanish by Cecivrn. Any_****_ comment, notes or suggestions regarding the translation please sent them to her. Thanks._**

**The Haunting Ballad**

Athropos Island was linked to the city of Chicago by Lethe Bridge, a bridge dating back to the late eighteenth century, across Lake Michigan.

With it's ten thousand souls living near the Estigia river, this island had all the characteristics to be a village in the Midwestern United States. But there were two things that set it apart from others. Something that made it unique.

That charming little town, it was completely surrounded by fog for tree hundred fifty- five days. The sun, was an annoying stranger for this people, that where, for centuries, comfortable in the shadows.

But what might surprise, was the odd concept that people had about death and the afterlife.

For them, death was not the end of life, but a journey of transition in which, sooner or later, all beings would eventually meet with those who had previously done.

No wonder, therefore, those funerals became authentic social events, where they served the best food, there was no color more elegant than the black, and children-and the not so young ones- expected Halloween night with more anticipation than Christmas.

Almost everyone in _Athropos_ had a supernatural experience, for what was known as a paranormal activity in the world, for them, it was just another anecdote of its ghosts.

An outsider might judge these people as to the macabre trivialized a subject as transcendental, and even come to imagine Jack Skellington walking at ease in the streets with his faithful Zero (2).

Already knowing the customs of that village, it was unusual that the old books store, "Fatum", had only two customers just three days away from the big night.

Isabella Cullen sighed while she searched the book for her literature classes, through the dusty shell book. She didn't want to go all the way to Chicago to get said book, but the way things where looking, she would just have to.

The worst thing of all was that her eighteen year old crazy sister Vanessa- better known as Nessi - came along with her to buy a new Oui-ja , and they were very lucky to find the last one in the store.

Bella tried not to get too anxious thinking about the busy night ahead with her sister and some of her friends. All she wanted was to crash in her couch to read some romantic novel eating chocolate and mint ice cream, and forget about the classic she should be reading for her homework.

Nessi was all for messing with her night with excuses to have a good time.

"You can't hide in the house like you were some nun Bella" Her sister said as she saw Bella's tired face "We're not in the middle ages and you don't have a chastity bell. I don't think Edward would like for you to wear yourself out waiting for him. I'm sure he would have liked that you go out and have fun, even if you miss him. And by fun I don't mean staying all night watching all the "Tales from the Darkside" episodes." She scowled. "I know it was his favorite series but it's just so boring! That used to be scary, but we're in the 21ST Century now, they call it special effects…"

Bella depressingly stared at the wedding ring in her hand and asked herself how such a small object could feel so heavy?

"It's not all about Edward Ness." She explained. "I just had a rough day, and the last thing I want it's for my house to become in some night club. Besides-" She looked with an accusatory look to her sister. "You have enough fun for the two of us, would you like to explain to me where you were last night?"

"Rehearsing with the band" She said, knowing well how that conversation would end.

"With the band or with Jacob Black?" Nessi rolled her eyes. "You know what I think about that kid".

"You don't know him at all, so stop judging…if you would only give him a chance..."

Contrary to what Nessie believed, Bella didn't care that Nessie's boyfriend Jacob made a living as a car mechanic. She thought he was a bit cocky with his leather jacket, parading around the girls his Harley Davison –wich was totally immature- but it wasn't a mortal sin for his age. What really did bother Bella was the fact that Nessi dropped her scholarship to go to Dartmouth and stayed behind with him, working in shitty places.

She even changed her way of dressing, never wearing anything that wasn't black, and dyed her bronze hair with several colors.

"It's not what I think about him Nessie" Bella tried to explain, with his temperament raising. "It's what you gave up for him; I want you to be an independent woman. You live with me now, but I won't always be around to take care of you."

"I know" Nessi whispered getting closer to her sister to kiss her check and make amends. "And to thank you for all you do for me everyday, I will stay with you tonight, and we can have a sister's night!"

"Sister's night uh?" Bella repeated lowly, eyeing warily the Ouija board.

As every good citizen in Athropos, she learned not to be afraid of "_the__other__life__"__._She knew that it was all about two different dimension separated by some kind of gate. Yet she couldn't help feelings of respect for certain limits she shouldn't cross.

Her sister didn't seem to share Bella's opinion.

"Believe it or not, this spirits session could actually be helpful." Bella bit her tongue in order to not piss off Nessie. "You can ask them how is Edward, and when he'll be back. They're everywhere and know everything."

"Of course" Bella's voice was filled with sarcasm. "And here I was trying to communicate with internet, when _Beyond__'__s_servicewas available how silly of me."

Bella headed to the front desk to pay for her stuff. She didn't want her sister to read in her face the bad feelings she was having about that issue.

The register was in a very unattended part of the store, there was a big contrast with the rest of the place. The walls where pitch black and broken, it only made the room darker.

Instinctively Bella crossed her arms trying to cover herself. The heat didn't reach that part of the store.

"There was a fire twenty years ago". She jumped. The voice came from behind the register, from a very _small_ woman. "This room wasn't restored like the rest."

"Right". She composed herself. "At leas all the place didn't burn down."

The cashier's features weren't out of the ordinary-short black hair fairy like figure-but her golden eyes and her pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll.

Now, the curious thing was her clothes. It was old-fashioned. It was something you could find on the market probably…twenty years ago.

"Can I help you?" She asked nicely. Her voice was soft, like the chiming of bells.

"Yeah, I was looking for this book" Bella took a piece of paper of her pocket to show the girl. " I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Alright". She took the paper with the name of the book and started to type something on the computer. "I'm afraid we don't have any at the moment. The last one was taken two days ago".

"Oh" Bella murmured.

"But I can call the main store and ask for it if you want. I would be not a problem really. And it'll be here in a couple of days."

"Would you do that for me?" Bella asked hopeful.

"Of course! The girl laughed. "It's a very old book, but it won't be a problem to find it…."She violently typed some more on the computer. " In fact, I just found it in several book stores in Chicago…done!" She looked at Bella smiling. "You should come the day after tomorrow to pick it up. Are you paying now or when you come to for it?"

"Now please. " Bella was happy about not having to go all the way to Chicago herself. "And this too". She signaled the Oui-ja board.

The smile from the young girl disappeared, leaving instead a dark look in her eyes as she charged the board.

"Guess you know that there's some games you should be careful with. Right?". She warned her.

"Of course I know" Bella reassured her. But she couldn't say the same about Nessie's friends. "I was born here, and everybody here practically carries an instruction manual for this" She said taking the board.

The cashier just shrugged but her face was rigid.

"I trust you to know what you're doing, but here's an advice" She took Bella's leave and tugged her close until their faces were inches apart. Bella felt her icy breath burn in her check. "There are two basic rules to interfere in the land of death and live to tell it. First, never wish anything in front of the Ouija board while the gate it's open. The souls of the death people will accomplish their promises, but the price will be high. Their chant it's like the mermaid's it will attract you, but they'll always lead you to despair."

"Got it." Bella gulped. "And the second rule?"

"Always close the door on your way out."

She slowly release Bella's arm and smiled again.

"When you come looking for the book ask for Alice Brandon, that's my name"

Bella nodded. She was starting to feel claustrophobic and the place was so cold.

She cursed Nessi when she showed up in the register with a dreamchatcher.

.

.

.

"Emmett Cullen it's very well endowed. It's her ex's word" Nessi slid the planchette (4) slowly reading those words to Rosalie Hale.

The beautiful bombshell scowled at her. Rosalie didn't like the idea of using the board to make suggestive jokes about her future husband, Emmett Cullen, and Bella's brother in law.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were laughing their asses off. Angela Weber remained quiet.

Bella was steering the stormy skies through the window, she new they were just joking out of boredom. Being in the streets right now seemed funnier than staying all night in front of a Ouija board refusing to collaborate.

The light in the room where dim and perfectly creepy as it should be. Their mental preparation was right; they didn't want to offend the spirits after all.

But tonight didn't strike as a lucky one.

"Just leave it". Bella suggested hoping everybody would leave soon so she could rest. "I don't think anything will happen …we've been like this for hours now."

"Bella's right". Lauren was just a bored. "I don't what are we still doing here sitting in the dark, we could have called some male stripper…we should celebrate Rose's bachelor party."

"I told you it will be held next week in The Averno." Rose said. "Halloween will take over"

Just like Bella, Rosalie didn't have too much sympathy for the girls, they were doing the effort just because was Nessie's request.

Nessi wanted Bella to participate in this, she was too sad. Even sadder than the week Edward left for Kabul.

"Well, what if we just hit the bar then?" Jessica said. "The planchette won't move just because we're staring at it."

"Alright, I say let's give it one more chance, and if it doesn't work we're out of here to find some drinks" Rosalie kicked Bella when she saw her dread. "Lets join our hands and breath in and out deeply until our inner aura it's clean" All breathed at once "We should be able to call the spirits now" With a powerful voice Rosalie said. "We're calling to the souls that are present with us. If there's someone here, show yourself-"

Before Rosalie could finish her sentence the window opened with full force crashing loudly against the wall. The strong wind that came with it blew out the candles around the table.

For a second they all held their breaths.

Bella bursted out laughing. It was a windy night after all and surely the window wasn't very well locked. It wasn't anything out the ordinary. No paranormal event.

The session was definitely over

"Today's not our day girls"

Everybody nodded in the room agreeing, and stood up to grab their coats

"Party, party, party!" Nessie started dancing all the way to the closet for her jacket and Bella's.

She threw it to her sister and ushered her to put it on.

"Alright, alright" Bella said. "But just one drink. I have this session of scary stories with a bunch of teenagers in school."

"You need to get out". Rosalie advised. "Besides I want you to help me to decorate The Averno for the party. It's my first Halloween in _Athropos_ and I want everything to be perfect."

"Three hours, that's it."

Bella went to gather her purse when she saw the Ouija board completely open. She leaned closer to move the planchette to the word _Good__Bye_, when Nessie grabbed her hand tugging her through the door.

"It's getting late; you have all night to pick that up."

"It will only be five minutes Ness, I don't like that thing staying…open you know?" she vaguely remember the words of the cashier.

Before she could change her mind, Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand as well and led her out of the house.

.

.

.

Taking a walk in Athropos streets was the same as roaming in a cemetery. Just the noise of her heels clanking through the pavement made her hair stand.

She silently thanked God for making it to her house before the fog made the vision impossible.

With the anxiety creeping in, she threw her coat in the couch and went straight to her desk where her computer was waiting.

She sighed impatiently while the web loaded.

She went through her email, even knowing the answer. Or the lack of it.

There where several email from her sister, a couple of Esme with invitations to go shopping in Chicago. One from her boss in the Hades institute where she worked. None of them was what she was waiting for.

One more night she would have to go to bed with disappointment in her eyes and with a heavy heart. Another month full of nightmare with the death. Another day to wake up with her pillow stained in tears.

She closed with force her computer and run out of the room like a bat out of hell.

In the living room she took in the table with the board and frowned. Was all this time the planchette in the word _Hello?._She was just tired, that's all.

She sat to close the game when suddenly an object crashed onto the floor. It was a portrait. Luckily the glass didn't break.

She went to take it and her face crumbled in pain when she saw the photo.

How would she know that Edward would have to leave to Afghanistan just six weeks after her wedding? He promised this was her last mission. He would come back, they would move to Chicago so he could work with his father Carlisle.

She envied Rosalie sometimes. Everything would have been easier if Emmett was the adventured brother and Edward would just settle with teaching gym to the kids.

She didn't realize her fingers shaking until her ring fell towards the table. Instead of putting it back on, she started swirling it in the middle of the board.

Conection. It was something their relation ship was full of. The love between the two of them, always so innocent, pure and ever-growing. That's why Bella knew something wasn't just right.

Nessie laughed at her every time she mentioned the subject, stating that her "witch power" was failing to her. Rosalie reminded her that he soon would be home.

She stared at her ring for a long time.

Maybe. Maybe not. The key was in taking chances

She sighed.

"You promised me that time would fly and yet, every day I can feel the air burning my lungs. Why every passing minute it's a weight upon my shoulder?. I would give all the days I have left in this earth just to have you for one day….one fucking day!...in my arms. I'm not asking too much am I? _Every__day__I__have__left__on__this__earth__for__one__day__with__you._ One hell of a fucking deal. I wouldn't hesitate in taking it…"

She dropped the ring and the silence in the room was unbearable. She laughed at herself.

No spirit would come out of the board to drag her to hell.

Smiling, she went to her room to change, needing to feel the soft cotton sheets bracing her body. She was so tired.

_Every__day__you__have__left__for__one__day__with__him._

Those word sounded as she drifted to sleep.

_Even thought she was walking with a light white dress and bare feets, Bella wasn't cold._

_It was a strange and fogless night. Full moon and stars in the sky._

_She was thankful. That would allow her to appreciate the Estigia River better._

_She would have never guessed it could be so full of life. The ground was covered with narcissus, asphodels (5) and white crisantemos._

_The strangest thing of all was the Granda Tree in the middle of the land. Bella knew they didn't grow on this place._

_She wasn't alone._

_There, resting against the tree was a man._

_As she got closer, she could see the bronze hair, the green eyes, the strong features and a body covered in a military suit._

"_Isabella" he called._

_She didn't hesitate. It was his voice. Deeper and rougher than usual. But it was definitely him._

_Edward. Edward. Edward. _

_She ran to his arms smashing his body violently. Second later, she noted coldness of his skin. She hoped he would start to warn with her tender kisses and caresses. _

"_I've missed you so much love" she whispered in his ear. She felt Edward distant to her kisses. And maybe a little disappointed from his greeting._

_Slowly, Edward undid her embrace and stared Longley at her. His look made Bella rigid._

_Was the war so hard to make all his kindness and warm go away?_

_Edward caressed her check softly, but it wasn't a tender gesture, it felt…empty._

_Even his fingers were cold._

"_Edward…" he cutted her with a finger in her lips._

"_Shhh, love, everything its good" He whispered. "You called me and I came to you. No more crying, my darling. I've come to claim you as my wife."_

"_But I am your wife Edward" she looked at him confused. _

"_Just in life, my love Just in life." He took a stray of her hair to toke it behind her ear. " What's bound in life may death never part". He whispered._

_He raised his hand to cut a granda fruit f the tree. He bit it and offered some to Bella._

"_This will join us eternally" he explained " Eat the fruit."_

_Bella took the fruit to her mouth. While she chewed she felt the bittersweet taste in her tongue._

"_Now, my wife, you can't assist to a wedding without flowers" He putted a crown of flowers in her hair, the same she saw by the river._

_Bella never said anything, even thought she was so confused and a bit scared._

_She wondered when they would be able to go back home. The fog was starting to rise._

"_Edward."_

"_They've come for us" he pointed to the river. "Can't you see them? Can't you hear them?"_

_She was about to shake her head when she smelled something that was some kind of mix between candle wax and incense. She hear the water movements._

_She was now able to see the line of light down the river._

_When they got closer, Bella grabbed Edward's suit, she was completely terrified. _

_A line of boats sliding slowly through the water were carrying long and dark figures._

_She wasn't even sure they where humans._

_The leader of the group fixed his eyes on her. They where ice cold blue. _

_One of the boats stopped in front of them. Edward tugged her arm to get on it._

"_Trust me" he whispered. _

_Without second thought, Bella obeyed. _

_They floated slowly. The silence was filled with Edward's whispers. He seemed to be singing something._

"_We amongst the dead ride through the night…" (8)_

"_Edward" she chided him to stop singing. Those words made her skin crawl. "Where are we going?"_

_He leaned to kiss her forehead._

"_Are you scared my love? You shouldn't be, they're just taking us to rest."_

_They reached the destination, and the line of dark figures started to walk. Edward took Bella's hand they followed them in silence._

_Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Was this some kind of joke? They were in a cemetery_

_She turned to scowl Edward. He wasn't there anymore._

_He disappeared._

_She whipped her head everywhere, searching him._

_The dark figured where standing around something._

_She broke into the circle. What she saw made her heart stop._

_There, in the ground where two tombstones and two coffins._

_**Edward A. Cullen:1981-2010**_

_**Isabella M. Cullen: 1982-2010**_

_**What's bound in life may death never part.**_

"_You've called the spirits in the midnight darkness. We now return them to their home, young wife" _

_The blond man with the ice cold eyes, the leader of the group, opened the coffins to reveal two bodies. Edward was peacefully smiling, with his eyes closed, as if were sleep._

_Bella had to bit her hand not to scream for what she saw in the coffin next him._

_It was her, with the crown of flowers in her hair._

"_Out of your flesh and free: may the heavens take care of your soul…" they sang until it became deafening._

Bella started to trash in the bed. She still could feel the chill in her chest, drowning her. Her throat was sore from screaming and she could even taste the bittersweet fruit.

It was just a dream. A very vivid dream. But she was in her bed, safe.

She got up searching for a robe, it was so cold.

Shaking, she got dressed and started the breakfast.

Nessie left a note on the kitchen table letting her know she would stay with Jake for the night.

Bella went to open her notebook again, to cheek her email.

Her body became rigid when she heared the sound of footsteps behind her. There was somebody in the house.

It was probably her sister, she laughed shaking her head. She was getting paranoid again.

"Since you're in the kitchen could you at least check on the hotcakes?" Bella yelled from her seat in from of the computer.

"I could do it …" a velvet voice answered from behind her. Her heart skipped a beat. She turned with teary eyes to the man, dressed in his military suit. He gave her a crooked smile and added "but you know I'm not very good at cooking".

She jumped to his arms, squishing his body with all her might. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" she sobbed.

"Shhh" he rocked her slowly in his arms "You'll get puffy eyes honey." He laughed quietly when she started crying even more. "I was kidding; you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen with puffy eyes." He slowly caressed her hair and kissed her eyes.

Once she relaxed, her heard found home on his shoulders.

"How did you got in?"

"You left the door open, Bella" She could feel his scolding tone.

"Oh!" Bella was pretty sure she locked the door.

"You know what I mean" Edward tilled her chin to look at her. There where dark circles around his eyes and his skin was so pale. His eyes didn't shine like before. "And you know why I'm here."

"They let you come back home right?" Bella answered "What else could it be?"

"Guess you could say that".

Bella couldn't comprehend the cryptic words of her husband. But she didn't want to argue.

"Edward please, not now." She begged "Let's not ruin the moment with stupid words."

Before he could say anything Bella pressed her lips against his.

They were cold.

Edward's body remained cold, even after long rounds of love making.

It really didn't bother Bella anymore, she felt blessed.

After eighteen long months, she was happy again.

Bella skipped work that day.

She was going to enjoy his husband.

They spoke about silly things, enjoying each other's company. They made love in the couch, ate pizza and then got at it again in the bedroom. It was paradise. It didn't mater that Edward was oddly quiet sometimes; his voice was deep and lower. War changes people right?

"Close your eyes" he said. She obeyed.

Something smooth was caressing her belly.

"Edward!" she laughed "What are you doing?"

She saw the flower in his hand and a chill run down her spine.

"Bella?"

"Oh God" she laughed nervously "I don't think a narcissus it's the most appropriate flower to gift"

"I think it is" Edward answer lowly.

"Are you calling me narcissist?"

"Not exactly. Did you know it was a narcissus what leads Persephone to the underworld?"

"What about it?"

"She was taking a walk in the fields and she saw this flower. It was so beautiful she couldn't help it and cut it for her. Hades took her to the underworld, to be his queen.

"Beautiful story" Bella gulped. "Does it have a happy ending?"

"It depends on how you want to see it" Edward said. "Everything that comes from the ground goes back to it again…sooner or latter."

"Maybe people should listen to tales more. They exist to remind us that all the wishes are always accomplished, right Bella?

"Let's leave it for tomorrow" she said, turning to hug his back.

"Alright" He hovered over her to kiss her. "Tonight it's ours" he caressed her check." Tomorrow everything will change."

"I love you Edward" she told him.

"Bella" she heard in the lull of her sleep. "What's bound in life may death never part."

She smashed the alarm in her nightstand. It was a very beautiful dream. Even the sheet smelled like him.

The room was so cold. Did the heater break?

She went to the living cursing at her heater when a figure in the couch scared the shit out of her.

It was a young boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, most of his head was covered thought, by his hoodie.

"The door was open" he said quietly.

"That doesn't mean you can't break in my house" she answered with fear.

"Keep that in mind next time you do the same" he accused her. "I've come to leave a message."

"A message?"

"Yes, from Alice. She said your book has arrived."

"Thanks…"she mused. " If you're done…"

The boy got up from the chair heading to the door.

"You don't have to get defensive Bella" He saluted her "Good bye."

Bella turned to grab something to throw at the guy.

"Whoa!" her sister's voice broke into the room. "What are you doing?"

The man was gone.

"I…I" Bella hesitated. She didn't say anything, or else her sister might lock her in some asylum. "The heat it's broken"

"Right" Nessi said folding her arms. "It's colder than outside."

"What are you wearing" Bella pointed to the weird suit.

"I'm dressed as Cat woman" Nessie answered. "Jake its Batman."

"Did you walk on the street like that?" Bella asked amused "Shouldn't you leave that for Halloween?

"And day do you think it's today Bells?" Nessi was death serious. " It's 31st."

that couldn't be right. What did she do yesterday?. It was impossible…

Unless…

No! it was just not possible. It was a dream!

"I can't remember what I did yesterday…" she murmured.

"You never know what day is it…I'm not surprised! Nessi joked. "I have your costume thought. Here" she took something out of her bag. " A beautiful gothic bride!"

Bella just nodded and let her sister take care of her dress make up and hair.

She felt trapped in some Henry James novel.

"What is it that you're putting in my hair?" she asked Nessie.

"It's a flower crown silly!"

Bella stopped hearing and everything was starting to black out on the room.

Everything but the table, with the board still open. There was a flower over it. A narcissus.

"_We__ride__amongst__the__death__through__the__night__…"_ That weird chant echoed in her head.

Bella took the flower and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Nessi protested "I'm not done with your hair yet!"

"It's important"

"Okay" her sister said defeated. "But don't forget you have to be on The Averno tonight, for Rosalie's bachelor party."

Bella smiled to her.

"No matter what, I'll be taking care of you" She assured her. "Good bye Nessie" that tone in her voice was strange even for her.

.

.

"What can I do for you?" an old lady asked from behind the register.

Bella took a deep breath before she answered.

"I'm looking for the girl that works here, she told me she would get a book from Chicago for me…"

"My darling, I don't who you're talking about" she told her serious. "I've been working here alone over ten years."

Bella felt something strange in her stomach.

"But this young girl was here the other day, maybe you're nephew, or daughter?"

"I'm sorry darling, I don't have any kids" the lady shook her head.

"Are you sure there's no one else working here? She was small and brown hair…Her name was Alice…Alice Brandon.

The lady took in Bella with surprise.

"Did she told you that was her name?"

Bella nodded.

"There's a part in this store, it's always cold, I thought it might be the heater. But now..." The old lady took a deep breath "Guess you where so young when the fire destroyed most of this." She waved to the room. "It was twenty years ago, and the only death was the help my husband hired. Her name was Alice Brandon. But that's not all; they say she had a very troubled boyfriend. Nobody knew if it was an accident or a homicide…the thing is…this young man was found hanging from the roof of his house. People say that Alice made a deal with the spirits to see him again. Two days later, she died in the fire."

"But it's just a legend right?" Bella asked quietly. She was feeling ill.

The lady laughed loudly.

"Well I surely hope not. Having a ghost in the store may bring more clients" She winked. "Besides it's always good follow her advices."

She suddenly realized something.

"You're Isabella Cullen?" Bella nodded. "This must be for you. It came from Chicago. Seems like an interesting book."

"Yeah, it is" she mused. "Thanks for everything. Happy Halloween"

Bella went out of the store.

It was early in the afternoon, but Athropos was full of people in disguises.

Bella was distracted, trying to focus on the book. There was a page folded.

She opened to discover a poem. It was old, from 1773.

As she was reading, images, smells and flavors whirled around her head like racing cars.

Bittersweet taste from Granada fruit….

The touch of a petal in her skin…

Edward's laughter…

The smell of incense…

Dark figures near the river…

Candle lights in the darkness…

A cemetery down the moonlight…

Edward's lips on her check…

And above all, the dark chant they sang…

"…_Look, look! The moon it's raising: We ride amongst the death through the night…"_

The darkness surrounded her, as she was locked in a tight box. She could hear the voices as they threw dirt over her.

She screamed and scratched, fighting with all her might to get out, but the air was burning her lungs, her nails were full of blood and his muscles were sore.

The last thing she heard was her stupid wish.

_Every day you have left on this earth for one day with him._

.

.

.

The bright light forced her eyes open.

The first thing she noted was the fogless day. The sly was clear. Rays of sunlight caressed her skin. It felt nice.

She was close to the Estigia River.

It was the same place she saw in her dreams. The wild flowers on the land.

She got closer to the tree she knew she would find. And took the familiar fruit.

A caress on her wrist made her turn.

At first she scared of the hooded man. But soon she recognized the bronze hair and his green eyes. She smiled.

"I never told you the end of the story Bella" Edward spoke brightly "Hades wanted Persephone as her queen in the underworld. That's why he gave her this fruit, to tight her to the world of the death."

"And that's supposed to be a happy ending?" she arched an eyebrow.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore" Edward told her caressing her check "I was scared of it too. But then I understood everything just followed course. I was sad at first cause I would have to be apart from you for a while. But then I heard your voice and…" He shook his head looking ashamed. " I shouldn't have come when you called."

"But you did." a female voice answered. Bella looked around to find Alice. "And Bella made the wish."

"And I granted it" another voice, this time from a man, spoke. It was the young man she found in her house. "I'm just claiming my part of the deal now"

"You're…you're the reaper?" she asked bemused to the young man.

He smiled.

"Yeah, they tend to make me scarier…I used to be a skull for the people in the middle ages…I'm just a small part of a big entity. That's why we can be everywhere all the time."

"I'm part of it too" Alice chimed.

"And me" Edward took her hand.

"And guess…I'm in too?" Bella asked.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything" Jasper assured her" It's all about to crossing bridges"

"I'm ready to leave" Bella sighed "It's just I'll miss many things"

Edward caressed her hand and gave her a look full of love.

"You'll never leave everything behind" Edward whispered. "Let alone if you left the door open."

"Sorry" she said ashamed. "Is that a bad thing?"

Edward shrugged.

"No, I don't think so. We'll just have to go back again and again until someone closes it. But I think Nessi won't find it funny. Let alone if you find her with Jake. He's a nice guy" Edward said as Bella rolled her eyes. "He'll take care of her."

"Sorry to interrupt but we don't have much time. Edward, it's to leave" Jasper ushered him. "It's Halloween after all; we have a lot of work to do."

"We know it Jazz" Alice said "But you have something to do first."

"Right" Jasper went to the tree to cut another fruit and gave it to Bella.

"What's been bon in life, may death never part" he pronounced as Bella chewed fruit.

Bittersweet.

Edward led her through the bridge. His hand wasn't cold anymore.

.

.

.

Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett couldn't believe their eyes.

They knew that anything could happen in Athropos. But this was an unique spectacle.

It was a fogless night, and the full moon shined down the river. They were supposed to be in The Averno, but they needed to find Bella first.

Nessi had a bad feeling about it since Bella left the house in the morning. She never came back.

There was no reason to go to the river, but when Nessi saw the Ouija board open in the table. Her gut told her she would find something about her sister down there.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob offered help. They where worried for Bella too.

They would never imagine they would fin such an spectacle there.

The boats floated down the river in a silent line. Dark and long figures where it's occupants. Each had a candle in it's hand.

Nessie had to grab Jake's hand not to fall on her knees when she saw a white figure in the front boat, holding a candle.

Bella was never more beautiful than that night.

None of them could tear their eyes from her until the boats disappeared from sight.

There was a ballad people in Athropos sing now.

A young soldier death in war, hear he's beloved calling for him. He asked the death for just one day to comfort her. Once the day was over, the woman refused to part from his side, so she exchanged her life to follow him to the underworld. To be his beloved wife forever.


End file.
